Stalking Days (Akakuro Fanfic)
by shuzo101
Summary: Who knew the stupid, rich, stuck-up, handsome, and smartest boy, Akashi Seijurou, was stalking him?
1. Authors Note

tbh, i never thought i'd find myself writing again.

if any of you don't know me, i'm the writer of Aishiteru (Akakuro Fanfic). i know; my writing is terrible af. somehow i got a lot of favs and follows and reviews, which surprised me when i found out. i would like to thank those who have read it and supported it ;)

but enough of that, i am here to say that i will be writing again :DDD ._.

i'll publish as much as i can during the summer. i hope i have improved because my writing is complete crap ( ._. )


	2. Prologue

_**8 Years Ago**_

 _Boisterous laughter filled the halls of Teiko Elementary School. Loud cheering and yelling can be heard throughout the entire building. Students around the area walked over to the huge crowd in the middle of the hall._

 _"Hahahaha!"_

 _"Way to go, Akashi!"_

 _"Wahh! Akashi-kun!"_

 _"Stupid blue kid!"_

 _"Look at how girly he looks!"_

 _The crowd surrounded a young boy and laughed at him and insulted him. A boy holding an empty carton in one hand smirked and threw the carton on the ground. He watched as the other boy stare down at a ruggy and wet scarf at his foot._

 _Tears slid down the young boy's pale cheekbones, the saltiness sliding through his lips. The chocolate milk that was spilled all over his hair and clothes mixed with the tears. His lips quivered as he tried to hold back his anger. The red knitted scarf his mother made specially for him laid drenched with milk and ripped at his feet._

 _"Look up," a voice commanded._

 _He slowly looked up, cyan bangs hiding his angry eyes. Of course, it was none other than the famous Akashi Seijurou._

 _"Are you going to go cry and tattle? Are you going to go running to your mommy? Boo hoo," The mocker placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him onto the wooden ground. "What are you going to do now, Tetsuya?"_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya slowly rose from the ground and threw his fist at the latter. A yowl escaped the mocker's mouth when Kuroko jumped on his body. The crowd cried in surprise and astonishment, some feared and others cheered._

 _"Nope, i'm going to BEAT YOU UP!" Kuroko screamed and threw both his fists at the boy underneath him._

 _Akashi quickly threw one of his legs at Kuroko's back, watching the other groan and roll onto his back. He made his attack and jumped on to Kuroko, straddling him. They both continued to hiss at each other and beat each other._

 _"You're not so bad *pant*, Tetsuya. Sadly, I AM BETTER!" Akashi leaned down until his face was two inches away from Kuroko's. He raised a fist over his head._

 _"Same to you *pant*. Also, this is MY VICTORY!" Kuroko screeched, aiming his fist at the other._

 _"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"_

 _The two stopped wrestling and looked up to see their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Yuki, along with the vice principal. Mrs. Yuki gave them a disapproving look and made a hand signal for the vice presdient to come forth. Students scooted out of the way to give the man a better access._

 _"Akashi Seijurou, you come with me."_

 _The boy scowled with displease as he stood up to stand next to the tall man. Soon, the vice president commanded him to follow him to the office. As they passed by the crowd, Akashi stopped next to Kuroko._

 _"There will be a next time, Tetsuya."_

 _Akashi smiled mischievously and his left eye flashed golden for a moment, shocking Kuroko._

 _He walked away._

 _Kuroko scrunched his face in anger._

* * *

 _a/n : kkkk prologue. excuse my mistakes and crap ;-; btw thank you anggie13 for following hearteu hearteu_


	3. (1) The Beginning of The Journey To Hell

The melodious chirping awakens the big bump under the thin blanket. A sixteen-year old male sits up on his bed, stretching his arms over his head. Rays of sunlight hit his bed and spread warmth. The teen smiles with a dazed look on his face, his eyes daring to fall asleep. He adjusted his head to look out the window. The beautiful sight of flowers smiling and a forest filled with animals that look like they were drawn by a four-year old greets him. It was indeed such a beautiful Saturd-

"GET THE HELL UP, MY LAZY ASS SON!"

A loud _bam!_ snaps Kuroko Tetsuya out of his daydreaming. The teen groans loudly when he sees the woman he

* * *

sadly calls, "his mother," stomp into his room.

"Kaasan..." Kuroko whines pathetically, "out please..."

The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up, boy. This is what you get for reading fanfictions and watching anime late at night."

"KAASAN!" Kuroko lazily waves his hand towards the door.

"IT'S 7:29 YOU DAMN IDIOT!" His mother mimics the tone Kuroko was using before exiting the room.

The teen sits there for a moment, processing all the words. 7:29? Wait a minute, isn't today Saturday? Kuroko threw the thin blanket somewhere on the bed and stood up. He grabbed the round glasses on his nightstand and blinked a couple times to get used to the new eyesight. Throwing on a pair of socks, he walked over his desk and looked at the calendar above.

 _First day of Highschool_ ・゜・ _(_ ノ _Д')~_  
~ _Wake up at 7~_  
~ _School at 8~_

Kuroko screamed loudly and ran for the closet. He quickly and sloppily threw on his uniform, snatched the messenger bag off the carpet, and shot out the room. The teen ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then, he ran into the kitchen and slid on the marble floor titles. After grabbing a small carton of milk and a bread roll, he quickly made is way over to the door and threw on his shoes.

Soon, he kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind him, not making sure if he locked it. He flung himself onto the railings of the stairs and slid down. Once he reaches the bottom, he ran out into the parking lot. There he spotted his mother in her old Honda, waiting for him. He sprinted over to the car and got into the front seat.

"You should really thank me for being an awesome mother," His mother sighs. She backs up the car and drives out of the driveway onto the street. Soon, the apartment has disappeared behind the car.

"I will thank you by the time I run away from home and become president," Kuroko sarcastically replied, running his fingers through his cyan hair as he tries to straighten it.

"Who will want a president who collects anime figures and watches anime at 2 AM in the morning?"

"Obviously Japan and otaku's."

"I find that quite unbelievable."

"Watch me mother, watch me."

* * *

Kuroko watches as he passes by the students walking to school. They wore the same uniform as him. Excitement bubbled within him when the sight of his new highschool came into view. He began fidgeting in his seat, oblivious to the weird looks his mother was giving him.

Soon, the car pulled over to the side and stopped. Kuroko nervously look over to his mother. His mother gave him a big smile as she leaned over to hug him.

His mother leaned back. "You're going to do okay."

"Yeah. Thanks kaasan."

Kuroko exited the car and closed the door. He waved to his mother as he watched the Honda drive further into the distance. As soon as the car was out of sight, he turned to look at the building.

A beautiful opened white gate stood in front of him. Students entered through the gate, passing by him. Pink cheery blossom petals were scattered on the floor and flew in the air. Club stands lined up on the pathway towards the doors of the school. People were all over the place, some talking to others and some at the stands. Kuroko took a step forward and another.

* * *

"Good morning, students. My name is Ms. Tomo and I will be your sensei for the whole school year!" The woman at the front of the class clasped her hands together. She has black hair that was tied into a bun with a pencil sticked into it. Her brown eyes looked at the students in front of her.

"After I take attendance, I will be answering some questions! Neh?" She clapped happily and gave a smile. The students didn't smile nor clap along.

"Ah heheh..alright.."

She went through the names, waving and smiling to the student whenever he/she answers.

"Okay! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya?" There was a silence. Ms. Tomo looked at the students with a raised brow. "Is he absent?"

"No, sensei. I am over here," A voice deadpanned. Ms. Tomo flinched when her eyes found the boring-looking teen in the back corner of the room. Students began to start conversations and talk, words like "when did he get here?" and "who is he?" were all fumbled in between the whispers.

"Ah! Kuroko-kun! I didn't see you there! Please be louder next time," Mrs. Tomo's nervously teased.

"A-alright! The only person who's absent is..Akashi Seijurou."

 _Wait what?_

Suddenly, the door burst open. The sound of trumpets played as a red carpet was rolled into the room. Flowers began to fly into the room and glitter was thrown. A handsome crimson-head teenager with a cocky grin stood at the door. Students, especially girls, began to scream and cry. All the students began to crowd the door, except the shell-shocked teacher and Kuroko and a guy in front of him.

"AKASHI-SAMA!"

"OMG GOD HAS BLESSED US!"

"Hey Akashi!"

"My bro!"

"HE'S SO HAWTTTT!"

Students screamed and cried loudly, causing the other classroom sensei's to step out of their classroom to find where to the commotion was coming from. Kuroko's eyes widened into two full moons, his eyes twitched in annoyance.

 _The_ Akashi Seijurou? No way. The last time he saw him was back in his last year of middle school, which wasn't really that long. Akashi was the most popular and richest boy in school, all the girls and boys praised him. He was also the nicest and most respectful student. Yet, behind that disgusting mask, he was a filthy liar and a cocky bastard. That teen ruined Kuroko's life by going to the same school as him every time and bullied him.

Last year, Kuroko heard rumors that Akashi was supposed to move to England to study aboard. He was so happy that he hugged the person who spread the rumor. The teenager even celebrated in his room and kissed his mother. His mother kicked him in the ass and locked him in his room for an hour.

"All students in class 1-A, please head back into your classes," A scratchy female voice asked from the speakers in the halls. Soon, all the students obeyed the orders and evacuated back into the classroom. They all stood at the front door as they watch the crimson-head step into the classroom elegantly. He showed his pearly whites to the students, which they falled to the ground and made space.

Akashi stepped foward and eyed the area until his eyes laid upon Kuroko. A disgusting smirk formed on his lips as he walked towards Kuroko. He stopped right next to the bluenette's seat and leaned down. Kuroko scowled angrily and leaned towards him as well.

"Well, if it isn't the Gay Otaku," Akashi snickered and inched closer, heterochromatic eyes clashing with sky-blue eyes. "Are you still reading fanfictions and fantisizing about dating that one basketball player?"

"First of all, my boyfriends name is Kurosuya Tetroko and we are now in a relationship," Kuroko scoffed, oblivious to the frown on Akashi's face. "Second, you can go frick yourself, Sugar Daddy Akashi."

"Why the hell are you still calling me that!"

Kuroko has been calling Akashi that since middle school because of how many times Akashi would spend money on his girlfriends and break up with them.

"Because that's your future, duh."

Akashi grinned evilly. "Well, for now, I will focus on making your life a living hell."

"Welcome to hell, _Kuroko-kun._ "

* * *

 **Cut Part:**

"Welcome to hell, _Kuroko-kun._ "

"STOP MAKING OUT!"

The two enemies froze and turned to the voice. Sitting in the chair in front of Kuroko, a tall red-headed guy looked at them with disgust and disturbance. His skin looked like a hamburger bun, or that's what Kuroko thought.

Kuroko was about to open his mouth when a loud _thump!_ was heard at the front of the classroom. The three turned to look at the where the sensei's body was laying, her skin pale. Now, almost everyone was dead.

* * *

 _a/n: i was going to add the cut scene in but that made things really awkward in the end. thank you digit01Wave, siscarillia, and sofihime ^_^ it makes me really happy to know that some of you are interested. until next time ;)_


	4. (2) A New Friendship

_well hello there! i would like to say a quick thank you to those favorite and follow. i won't say the names because im rushing to publish the story, but i will reply to the reviews :)_

 _Rinfantasy: it's pretty cliche._

 _absolute-right: thank you so much for liking my story and supporting it! i hope i will make you feel happier chapter after chapter!_

 _Kathy: thank you for your words! my sense of humor sucks, but i'm glad you like it._

 _Nifawiwa: wow, i can't believe people still read that story. thank you though!_

 _Nifawiwa: thank you! also, badass kuroko is totally the style for me because some Akakuro fanarts i see make kuroko with big eyes and cute (i don't really like that heheh)_

 _Nifawiwa: i mostly fantasize about a blond cyborg and a korean idol. i made kuroko somewhat like me and probably other fans that are like him so people can enjoy the story. thank you for reading!_

* * *

The first day of highschool went by quite beautifully.

From students dying to his enemy going to the same school as him to a student thinking that him and Akashi were making out, Kuroko concludes that his day was not CRAPPY AT ALL. Luckily, the day was short for the students. The teenager knew that his mother wouldn't home home until six, so he decided to head over his favorite fast-food restaurant, Maji Burger.

When he got there, the place was packed as always. They were usually known for their cheap, tasty hamburgers, but Kuroko mostly came for the milkshakes and air-conditioning. He order his milkshake before taking his usual seat next to the window, where he sometimes people-watch.

After five minutes have passed, the sound of the bell ringing near the door ignited the female cashier. A faint greeting came as the new customer stood at the front and ordered. Kuroko quickly realized that it was the guy that sit's in front of him in class. He was tall, intimidating looking, red-headed, and had really nice eyebrows (or thats was Kuroko thought).

The teenager's eyes wandered around the menu above him and pointed to a certain hamburger. "Can I get a dozen of those hamburgers."

The cashier placed her hands on the counter and stretched her body out to look at where he was pointing. Her jaw dropped when she saw a big looking hamburger on the screen.

"I- of course, that will be.." After she announced the price, the teen rummaged through his pockets and slapped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter, startling the woman. She quickly took the twenty and gave change back to the intimidating-looking form. It was a sad sight for Kuroko, watching the woman slowly giving the latter's ticket number. Then, the lady disappeared into the back and came back out with a tray full of large wrapped hamburgers.

"T-thank you," She passed the tray to him and bowed.

Kuroko watched him as he took the tray and scanned the seating area. Surprisingly, he came over to Kuroko and slammed the tray onto the glass table. He pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"Hey, Mr. Eyebrow Guy, can't you see i'm eating here?" Kuroko questioned him.

"Wha- OH JESUS!" The eyebrow guy shouted in a forgein language, probably English.

"Sorry, my name is not "cheeseus" and I don't make cheese."

"I- i'm not saying that you're Jesus and no, he does not make cheese."

"Then, who am I?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Am I secretly cheeseus?"

"WHAT THE F- no! Do you even know who he is?!"

"A cheese factory guy, right?"

"He doesn't make cheese!"

"Then, what does he make?"

"Well, people before said that he is our lord and sav-"

"How is this guy our lord and savior when he's a cheese dude?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Who is 'God?'"

"JESUS!"

"I thought I was cheeseus?"

"UGHHH!" Kagami pulled at his hair in frustration and stomped his feet. He placed

both his hands on the table and leaned foward.

"Who. Are. YOU!?" He gritted.

"I think my name is Kuroko Tetsuya in this series," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Wait, what?"

"We're recording a movie right now."

"How?"

"The cameras all around us," Kuroko stated as he pointed to the cameras in the corners.

Kagami inwardly smacked himself in the face and wanted nothing better to do than swing himself out the window.

"Those are security cameras...Kuroko."

"No, I know because i'm cheeseus and an actor."

"For fucks sakes, i'm leaving."

Kagami stood up with his bag stuffed with hamburgers.

"Before you leave, give me your name child."

"It's Kagami Taiga, and i'm pretty sure i'm older than you."

"Actually," Kuroko held his smirk back, "we're in the same class."

The latter's eyes popped wide.

"Look at my uniform, you idiot."

"Oh my God. I didn't know we go to the same school chesseus," Kagami mocked, blushing slightly when he just found out now.

"I'm a pure, kind church boy slash God slash cheese guy."

"Bish you is lyin- wait, how do you know about church?" A dumb, confused expression on Kagami's face was enough for Kuroko to erupt into laughter.

"I'm not stupid, you idiot! I was playing with you," Kuroko cackled loudly with his face looking up, loud enough for the other people to look their way.

"Are you serious," Kagami deadpanned, a vein popped on his forehead.

"Yes," Kuroko mimicked his tone.

"Ugh..."

Then, Kagami growled angerly ans stomped away from Kuroko. Amusement was written all over Kuroko's face and Kagami hated it. He walked towards the door and kicked it open, not caring about the angry shouts from the cashier and the hole in the glass door. He walked and stopped at the window near Kuroko when he saw something written on the glass. There was a foggy circle with words written on it.

 _u got nioce eyebrows mate, lets hang yo yo_

Kagami slumped his shoulders and walked away with his middle finger high in the air.

Meanwhile, Kuroko chuckled and took that as a yes.

* * *

"That bastard! How dare he talk to my pet!"

A small male shouted as he watched a certain pale boy snicker to himself. He watched from the corner of Maji Burgers near the front with an evil glint in his eyes. A grin spreaded across his lip's as he pulled out a pair of red and snipped it.

* * *

 _a/n: this is cliche af and i feel weird about it. this update took a little longer than expected because 1) i got lazy and thats it lel. my apologies for my stupid mistakes anywhere, ill edit it when i finish this story. also, sorry for my shtty sense of humor_


	5. (3) First Fight of The Year

The sound of his alarm clock woke Kuroko from his slumber. He groaned as the annoying buzzing continued nonstop. Kuroko turned over onto his side and reached over to turn off the stupid, small machine on his night stand. As soon as the buzzing stopped, his back hit the mattress with a small _umph_. The teen squinted his eyes to block the rays of sunlight peeking through his curtains. A sudden wave of drowsiness hits him. Soon, darkness takes over him as he falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

After thirty minutes has passed, Kuroko woke up. His eyes wandered around his room, staring at every area of the room. When he felt his brain starting to function, he dragged his feet across the wooden floor and outside the door. The teen found himself shuffling towards the table in the kitchen. On the table, he found a small blue bento with a sticky note on it.

 _I had to go work early today. I was going to wake you up, but 'nahh let the little otaku handle it' so here you are: reading this. if youre late, the stick is coming to the ass._

 _-mom_

Kuroko stared at the note for a while before slowly looking up at the ceiling with a dazed look. A sudden click in his mind triggered him as he felt his feet move towards his room. The sound of pattering feet and crashing bounced against the walls without stopping. Kuroko knew that he was probably going to recieve a complaint, but he can't think about that now. He rushed over to the door as he threw on his socks and shoes.

A foot landed on the door and was swiftly kicked opened. Kuroko ran out with a yell and slammed the door shut behind him with his bag, again, not checking if he locked it. As he made his way down the stairs, he struggled to pull out his phone to check the time. He flipped open the phone and groaned loudly.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Kuroko repeats as he stares at the white numbers 7:34. He was definitely going to be late. It would take thirty minutes for him to get to school by foot. The only way to get a faster transportation is by riding a bus or a cab.

The teen ran to the nearest bus stop, where two students wearing different uniforms and an old man were waiting. Kuroko decided that he was going to wait around a bit to see if the bus would come. As he leaned against a pole, he eyed the area with boredom. Nothing interesting ever happens around Kuroko.

Study, study, and study. Work, work, and work. Yada, yada ,yada.

"Hey, are yah gon' get in?" A grumpy voice interrupted, with a hint of laziness.

Kuroko looked up to see a male, who seems to be a bus driver. He had gray bushy eyebrows that were furrowed together, sharp obsidian eyes, and was nearly bald looking. The impatient look on his face increased as he watch Kuroko rummage through his bag.

Shit, he forgot his wallet at home.

"Ah- uhh.." Kuroko sputtered.

He opened his mouth to add more, but the bus door has already closed and the vehicle itself was now driving away. A loud sigh escaped past his lips as he watch it disappear into the distance, his shoulders slumped and his head hanged.

"Stupid, stupid. It's only your second day of highschool and you're going to be late," Kuroko hissed silently, his hands curling into fists.

"Hello there, gay peasant."

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the voice. Just hearing the voice, he knew who it was. He looked up to see his enemy sitting in a limousine with his elbow resting on the open window, a smirk stretched on his lips.

Handsome, yet bratty and annoying.

"What the hell do you want?" Kuroko deadpanned, his bored-looking mask on.

Akashi chuckled. "Good morning to you too. I was just on my way to school until I saw a small, helpless, little boy, who looks like he's on the verge of crying."

"I do not, you blind asshole!"

"Oh my apologises! Its just that your blue eyes make it look like your crying."

"That was probably the most stupidest insult ever, ketchup and mustard eyes."

"WELL, FUCK YO-!"

The middle-age male in the driver seat looked over his shoulder to watch Kuroko and Akashi. "Master, we must be on our way to school. Traffic is beginning to form and you will be late," His gruff voice inputted.

Akashi tsked at him and looked back at Kuroko.

"Get in."

"No."

"Just get in."

"You can't fo-"

"Do not test my patience, _Tetsuya,"_ Akashi sternly commanded, for the final time.

Kuroko sighed, but obliged with no words. He walked around the car and opened the door on the other side. As he sat in the leathery cushion seat, he felt blood rushing within him faster. Who would've ever thought that Kuroko would be sitting in the same car as Akashi. Well, excluding the time where back in middle school, they were forced to sit next to each other on a field trip. Things were _really_ messy back then.

The silence in the backseat, where Kuroko and Akashi were sitting, was suffocating. Kuroko clutched harder onto his black leather school bag as he watched the scenery zoom by. He began to wonder what Akashi was doing. He refrained from looking. But, curiosity got the best of Kuroko when he found himself side-glancing Akashi.

He felt his face heating up when he spotted Akashi staring boldy back at him with a smirk. His head whipped around to face the window, hoping the scenery would distract him. A stiffled chuckle brought his attention to look next to him. Blue eyes widened when Kuroko spotted the person next to him turned away doing weird actions: a hand was clasped over his mouth and his ear was slightly tinted red.

"Hey. What are you laughing about," Kuroko snapped, squinting his eyes at Akashi.

The latter stopped laughing and turned to face Kuroko.

"Just thinking about how gayer you can get."

Ouch. That hurts.

"Master, we have arrived," The driver announced, stopping the limo against the curb.

Kuroko slipped out his phone. 7:52. Thank god he wasn't late. Right when Kuroko was about to exit the car, his hand froze on the handle. He turned to face Akashi with determination and nervousness.

"T-thank you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko muttered, avoiding eye contact with the said teen. He quickly swung open the door and slammed it shut and rushed over to the school.

When Kuroko has finally disappeared into the school building, the driver spoke up.

"He's an interesting one," He side-glanced Akashi.

The said teen stared at the school building with a dazed look. There was a soft smile etched on Akashi face, creating an innocent facade. His eyes weren't as sharp; it showed fondness, love, and care. Below his eyes, his cheeks were blushed faintly red.

"Yes," Akashi mumbled. "Very interesting."

* * *

Kuroko sighed when he didn't hear the school bell rang. He made it on time. Chatter filled the classroom and students were all over the place. Especially when Akashi was here. He was sitting in the front row, where most of the students were crowding. They were all asking him showering him with compliments and kissing his each of his toes as they prasied him.

The bluenette scoffed at how stupid those students were. They were falling for Akashi's stupid charm and tricks. Kuroko turned his attention away from Akashi to the teen in front of him, an evil grin forming on his lip's. Kagami had his head snuggled between his arm.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko poked the red-heads back. An irritated sigh came as a reply, making Kuroko snicker.

"What do you want, Kuroko," Kagami looked over his shoulder, a tired look on his face.

"Let's talk about my boyfriend."

Kagami raised a brow. He sat up straight and switched his position, his chest against the back of the chair and his eyes staring at the smaller teen before him.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Isn't Akashi?"

Kuroko scowled. "First off, you're a fucking idiot. Second, the brat is my enemy."

"Oh- hey! You just call me an idiot!"

"Stupid," Kuroko stretched the word out with an irritating tone.

"Ugh."

"Anyways, my boyfriend's name is Kurosuya Tetroko and-"

"Wait, wait, and wait," Kagami stopped. "You mean that basketball anime character? Kurosuya no Basuke?"

"Yeah, do you watch it?"

"Nope."

"Wow, you really are a person who probably jogs in the park with a tracksuit on and after you run, you play chest for thirty-minutes."

"Are you referring me to an old man!?" Kagami shouts and slams a hand on rhe wooden desk, quieting all the talking in the classroom to die out and turn their attention to the two.

Kuroko leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He swore he caught a glimpse of Akashi glaring at them.

"I didn't know you have a brain, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko sarcastically gasped, placing both his hands on each of his cheeks.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Good morning, students," Ms. Tomo cheerfully greeted as she entered the classroom with enthusiasm.

The students quickly rushed back to their seats and acted all natural.

"As of today, let us all think that todays your first day of highschool and forget about the small mishap from yesterday," The teacher clasped her hands together. " So now, I will be taking attendance and make sure to announce that you're here."

After doing roll call, Ms. Tomo made a small speech about how studying hard and getting along for the school year.

"So, now that i'm sure we have all settled down, I will be taking any questions! Raise your hand if you have one," She announced.

Her eyes wandered around the room until she found a hand raised. A happy aura began to form around her as she pointed to the hand.

"Yes, Akashi-kun!" She found herself blushing at his handsome looks.

"I would like to change seats," Akashi bluntly said. "These two girls between me are suffocating me with their ridiculously strong perfume."

The two girls Akashi was referring to began sobbing and Ms. Tomo rushed over to them. Kuroko rolled his eyes because he knew those girls will still be running after him even though he just somewhat insulted them.

"My mom told me this how she picked up my dad!" One of the girls sobbed and snot began to run down her nose.

Ms. Tomo turned to look over at Akashi with a stiff smile. "Akashi-kun. That wasn't very nice of you to say! I expected better."

"I want to change seats," Akashi repeated. " **Now.** "

The sensei felt a shiver run down her spine as she shook. The look in Akashi's eyes made her feel like an obedient puppy with its tail between its legs.

"I- where would you like to sit?" She asked nervously.

"With Kuroko-kun."

Oh hell no. OH HELL TO THE NO. There was no way that stupid rat was going to sit with him. It hasn't even been five days into the fucking school year and it's going terribly for Kuroko. Also, he swore that he saw Akashi grinning mischievously for a split second.

"That's pretty gay," A lazy voice added.

The student body turned their chairs to look at where the source of voice was coming from. They all looked at a guy in the third row, two seats across from Kuroko. The guy looked like a brownie or poop. He had dark blue hair and it was cut short. Although his height said otherwise.

Akashi, who was also looking at the teen, stood up with an intimidating look.

"What is your reason for thinking it's gay?"

"Well, you chose to sit with some dude when you can choose to sit with girls!" He stood up and wave his hand around. "Also, girls got the hots for you! It's the perfect chance to hook up with someone."

Ms. Tomo stepped up. "Students, please cal-"

"At least i'm not a boobs fetish," Akashi scoffed, ignoring the loud gasps from the students.

Kuroko then realized who the brownie guy was. It was Aomine Daiki. He was the guy who probably read porn magazines since middle school. Aomine actually did go to Kuroko's and Akashi's school.

Aomine frowned and tsked before sitting down and putting his feet on the table.

Everyone started to chatter and whispee about what just happened. Even Kagami looked confused.

"It's going to be a long year isn't, seat mate?"

Kuroko groaned. He looked to the right of him to see Akashi sitting in a desk, which he probably moved from his old spot.

"Please take care of me~" Akashi chuckled.

* * *

 _ **a/n: okay, i rushed. this is last minute writing and im sorry. there are probably many mistakes in here. also thank you for the amazing support! i am very happy to see all the reviews and follows and favorites! thank you very much :)) also ill do the small shoutout in the next chapter because im rushing. bye bye ( / '3' /) however likes my sense of humor are weirdos and lunatics kk**_


	6. (4) Getting The Number

_hello :)) i just got back from my trip. it was boring af ._. i missed you guys. anyways, i will be reply to chapter 5 reviews, so i apolgize for now replying back to chapter 3 and 4. i hope you do know that i have been reading all your reviews and ive read them over and over again. they were so nice ( ^~^)._

 _babyj1275: thank you so much for loving my story :) and i'm glad you and me think alike as well because were both like kuroko lol._

 _The Yaoi Matchmaker: don't worry dear, i would never expect you to review every chapter as long as you continue loving my story~ im very glad you understand the concept of my story! thank you for loving the story._

 _Nifawiwa: youre a weirdo for liking my sense of humor, but thank you! i wouldnt call myself tsundere , but i would like to tease the person i like (i dont have anyone though). thank you for loving my story hearteu hearteu._

 _absolute-right: thank you for loving my story. i will do my very best to please you. also, im not too sure if its you are not but thank you for following me on wattpad :)) i followed back._

 _Rinfantasy: its not soon for him to admit that hes gay tbh. ill just give you a hint even though you know it: they knew each other since they were in elementary. think about it for a moment. thanks for reading._

 _BabyNightmareLady: thank you for loving my story ^^_

 _eanniemae: im glad you like my sense of humor! and yes, kurosuya tetroko is the jumbled up version of kuroko tetsuya. don't worry darling, i understand your english perfectly fine. thank you for loving my story :)_

 _ilovecookies: im glad you like the limo part and thank you for loving my story hearteu hearteu._

 _Guest: thank for liking the jokes in the story~_

 _Kathy: i guess ill call you lunatic if u ever review again lol. anyways, thank you for appreciating my st_ _upid humor. i love otaku kuroko and its really sad ive never read an akakuro fanfic about kuroko being an otaku. thank you for loving my story :))_

* * *

Kuroko sighs as he slumps against his chair, his head lolling back. Finally, it was time to take a break.

It has been a week since school has started and it has been going badly for him. By now, he would've been used to sitting next to Akashi. Sadly, things don't always work out for the Kuroko. The ignorant twat has been bothering him and shoving his ass up the bluenettes face ever since he became his seatmate.

Speaking of Akashi, Kuroko lazily side-glances the red-head, who was sitting next to him. There was a frustrated look on his face, eyebrows furrowed and his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. His eyes were so focused on the screen of his iPhone as he moves it side to side.

 _Rich kid,_ Kuroko thought to himself in disgust. Although his phone wasn't any damn better.

The teen had the urge to shove the phone up Akashis face. He watched him for a while until Akashi let out the sound of dying whales mixed with dying cats, startling him. Kuroko watched Akashi as he slammed his head onto the poor desk.

"What the hell was the horrendous noise?" Kuroko whispered, but it was loud enough for Akashi to hear.

Akashi turned to look at him with a blank look. Kuroko looked at him back.

 _Is this some kind of staring contest?_ Kuroko thought to himself. _But Akashis blinking though._

They both continued to stare at each other as their eyes clashed with determination. Suddenly, Akashis face turned slightly red and his eyes blinked rapidly.

"Wha-" Akashi started. "What are y-you looking at."

Kuroko, oblivious to his stuttering, says, "You looked first."

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

Akashi stops blushing and scowls. He turned away, putting his full attention back on the small screen of his phone. Kuroko scotted over to him and looks over his shoulder.

"Seriously?" Kuroko blankly says. "Temple Run?"

"Don't fucking blame me, this game is to addicting," Akashi gritted while tilting the screen to the side.

"Who even plays that game anymore. It's now all about Pokemon Go."

"Pokemon Go is stupid," Akashi rolls his eyes.

"Not as stupid as running away from demon monkeys."

Akashi opened his mouth to disagree but the sound of the teacher announcing that break time was over stopped him. The students sprawled over the room quickly made their way back to their seats and got out their notebooks while Ms. Tomo was speaking. As Akashi watched in boredom, a piece of paper was slipped onto his desk. Curiously, he picks up the folded note and opens it.

 _pokemon go is the best._

When the lunch bell rang, students began filling out of the classroom, hurrying to leave the suffocating room. Ms. Tomo said "Goodbye!" or "Have a nice lunch!" as the students left. Kuroko huffed as he watch Kagami sprint out the room.

 _You aren't getting away today, mothercaker_ , Kuroko thought to himself with an evil grin behind his stone face. Right when Kuroko was about to run out the door like Naruto, a warm grip around his wrist pulled him back. He wasn't going to lie, the feeling felt nice. But, it was really ruining his plans in annoying Kagami.

"Let's go to lunch together, Tetsuya."

Kuroko rolled his eyes when he side-glanced the other shorter boy. A smirk bloomed on Akashi's face and his heavy eye lids stared at him.

"No way, Sugar Daddy Akashi. I've got plans," The bluenette constantly eyed the door.

"Nah, you're going to have to cancel them," Akashi chuckled and he turned him around until Kuroko was facing him. "I'll buy you free lunch."

Something triggered for Kuroko to agree to this because free food is possibly like a birthday present for him instead of shitty Walmart and Target gift cards from his mother and brother. Kuroko turned his head to glace at Akashi. His cyan orbs lit up in excitement along with his whole face.

"Sign me up," Kuroko broke out of Akashi's grip and threw an arm over his neck. He embraced him and used his free hand to powerfully slap his back repeatedly. The slap was enough to get Akashi into a coughing fit.

On the other hand, Akashi felt his whole body on fire as his hair was touching Kuroko's chin.

"Can you guys just leave already?"

The two students turned towards the door to see an annoyed Ms. Tomo, her happy facade has fallen.

"I'm tired of your guys bullshit," She hissed coldly, surprising the teens. "You two are both causing trouble for me."

Kuroko deadpanned, "I didn't do anything."

"Liar! Your boyfriend wanted to sit with you, so I had to de-"

"We are rivals," Kuroko puts a hand up. "Am I right, Akashi- _kun_?"

The teen side-eyes the other teen. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance when he saw the latter playing Temple Run in one hand while picking his nose with his other. Kuroko felt the teachers stare harden on him as he felt cold sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Right? **Akashi-kun**?" Kuroko pressed.

Akashi eyed him with his pinkie picking his nose. He blushed when he saw the judging look on Kuroko's face. He coughed and put on his professional mask on.

"We are nothing more than mere rivals, for we have clashed since the elementary era. There shall be no peace between us until all of our organs stop processing and our minds become as stupid as Patrick Star. So, what I am trying to say is: do not mistaken us as boyfriends," Akashi's eyes glint in the light as he pinches his nose with one hand, his elbow resting on his other arm.

"Okay, just get out," Ms. Tomo points to the door.

They both exit, ignoring the loud clatter of the door shutting forcefully behind their backs. As much as Kuroko didn't want to talk to Akashi, the silence was unbearable. Especially when there are students staring. So he opened his mouth to ask:

"Are we still up for lunch?"

"Why the hell not," Akashi replies.

* * *

When they got there, there was no one in line. Kuroko giddily skipped over to the lunch counter. He nodded towards the old lunch lady behind the counter, her sweat filled Kuroko's nostrils. Luckily, he was in a happy mood to care. She gave him a bored look and moved her hand behind her back, probably scratching her ass.

"I would like to order a small bowl of udon, a salad, a cheesecake, a melon bread, a-"

"Hold on," Akashi scowls and places a hand on Kuroko, "Are you trying to rip me off?"

Kuroko rolls his eyes. "Of course not. I mean- you got money on you, so how am I ripping you off?"

"Just because I offered you, the poor, food doesn't mean you can buy so much."

"You're fricking cheap."

"I am not."

"Whatever, just let me continue to order," Kuroko turned back to face the unimpressed looking lunch lady. He repeated the same order and added a glass of water to the list. The lunch lady asked for the money and Akashi slapped some bills onto the smelly hand.

"Keep the change," Akashi muttered, eyes twitching his disgust at the hand.

Soon, the lunch lady briefly disappeared into the back and came back with a tray of food. She slightly slammed it on the counter and pushed it towards Kuroko. The male picked it up and bowed to her. Kuroko turned to Akashi.

"Are you going to order?"

"No, i'm not hungry."

Kuroko shrugged. "What do you want in exchange?"

Knowing Akashi, he knows he would want something in return. He wouldn't have offered unless he had a reason. Akashi was too much of an asshole to be generous. Also, he owed Akashi for letting him ride the limo with him. One side of Akashi's lips quirked up. His eyes shined brightly.

"Give me your phone number."

"What," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Hand me your phone."

"No."

"I paid for your food, so let me have your phone number," Akashi frowned.

"No."

" _Tetsuya,_ " Akashi coldy pushed. "I was not asking you. I was _ordering_ you."

"I command you to give me your phone number for my orders and commands are **absolute**."

Kuroko grimaced. Akashi had a stern look on his face. His face portrayed no emotions: a dead look. He took out his phone and shoved his phone towards Akashi, looking down to avoid the stare. The red head took the flip phone and pressed a couple buttons. Soon, he was given his phone back. The screen showed Akashi number and birthday.

"Why the fuck do I need to know about your birthday."

"It can come in handy, sweet cheeks."

"Ew. I'm leaving," Kuroko turned away. "Thanks for the food."

He heard a hum before he started walking away, searching for Kagami. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. Kuroko shoved his hand into the pocket and retrieved his phone.

 _"Pokemon Go can lick my ass."_

* * *

 _a/n: /comes out of bushes and hisses/ i'm back. i apolgize if i kept you waiting. i got lazy to write ._. butt anyways, enjoy this boring ass chapter. i love you all :,) hearteu. also, since i write my works on wattpad, it was being an ass to me cuz i was using my ipad on safari and they keep bothering me to use the replaced version like 10 times a day. GOD /slips into bushes/_


	7. Sorry ( unfinished chapter)

hello everyone.

i hope some of you (at least one or two probably) still remember this story. sorry if any of you are mad right now because this isn't an update. i am not proud of myself. i told myself to write on the next chapter. i was pumped haha ^_^

i know i said i was going to try my best to update all summer, but i totally wasted it haha. i am such a bad person to all of you and i am sincerely sorry. if any of you are one of my loyal readers (i highly doubt i have any, though) and is reading this, i am so sorry and i have been keeping you all waiting.

honestly, i don't know if i will continue this story. i kind of lost motivation and i'm stressed about school (my studies and hoping to do good). i noticed how terrible this story is..i curse a lot and i make Kuroko too sarcastic. Kuroko is basically the male version of me. this story is cringey and the conversations don't seem to flow smoothly and i think it seems too awkward. i am so sorry if you guys had to deal with it. during the summer, one reader messaged me and their words encouraged me to write. if you, that reader, who is reading this, i am grateful.

i honestly shouldn't be praised for my writing. i know this story has potential to become a great story. in the beginning, i loved sappy and lovey-dovey stories where one of the main characters is possessive of another person haha. but, i wanted to write a story where i can make it different from others. a story where it's hilarious but cute. the personalities kuroko have in most stories i see, i hate that they make him innocent and cute. when i wrote kuroko's character in my story, the sarcasm and language was taken a little too far...

i might not continue this story, so don't expect me to update and don't wait for this.

here is the unfinished next chapter:

* * *

Kuroko blankly stared at the gray sky as he watch clouds began to form. As if the sky wasn't uglier enough, God seemed to make it look darker.

Students walked past him with their umbrellas in their hand. Everyone began to quickly fill out of the locker room, feet pattering against the floor as they hurried to leave.

Honestly, how can this day get any worse? In the morning, he almost died from the weight of his older brother when he jumped on Kuroko's body. During school, he tried to avoid the red-headed rich kid, but ended up arguing with Akashi about Pokemon Go and Temple Run. Kagami managed to avoid him after Kuroko mentioned that he was going to make him his butler. Lastly, he got a big fat F on his math test.

The day wasn't going good for him. Now, it seems it's going to rain.

Frustration took over him as Kuroko ran a hand over his hair, clenching tightly on a handful of hair. He was so stupid that he forgot to check the weather today. He was slightly confused when he noticed that some students walking past his house held umbrellas in their hands.

"God, this is going to be a pain," Kuroko mumbled to himself when he realized that he was alone. He heard his voice echo in the dark room. All the students have left. The locker area was quiet and cold.

The teen stepped out of the entrance and noticed that tiny spots were beginning to form on the ground. Soon droplets of rain began to fall quickly.

"I should hurry," Kuroko hissed. He ran out of the shelter of the locker room.

It began to rain harder. The teen breathed heavily as he ran with his bag on top of his head. Kuroko was never a good runner, so it made it harder for him to run. He managed to make it to a connivence store. He bought an umbrella and quickly thanked the old cashier. But before he could exit, the sound of the window rattling startled him.

It was raining harder now. Thunder erupted in the dark sky, making Kuroko slightly flinch at the loud boom. There was traffic and loud beeping coming from the cars. Trees were rustling frantically as the wind blew them around.

There was honestly no way for him to get home.

"Excuse me, young man,"

Kuroko turned around, where the voice was coming from.

It was the old cashier, who had a small smile on his wrinkly face.

"I don't think you should go out there," the old man pointed out.

Kuroko had the urge the roll his eyes, but he kept his facade on.

"I suppose it it quite terrible out there," Kuroko replied politely.

The old cashier chuckled. "How about you stay here until the storm passes?"

"I have no choice anyways."

Kuroko watched as the old man walk over the door with his back hunched. The old man squinted through his specs while rustling through his pants pocket. He pulled out a silver key and locked the doors.

"So," the old man turned to face Kuroko, "tell me about yourself."

Kuroko froze, but decided to tell him who he was. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a Year 1 at Serin Highschool."

The old man's eyes widened.

"You go to the same highschool as my tall grandchild."

"Really? Who is he?" Kuroko questioned, although he wasn't really interested.

"He goes by the name of Mu-"

"Grandpa, we ran out out of maibou~" A lazy voice interrupted.

An angry look replaced the soft look on the old man's face, which shocked Kuroko. The old man looked over Kuroko's shoulder and gave a glare. Kuroko turned around to see a really tall guy holding a big box. He had his purple hair tied into a bun with a small bow clip holding it. His eyes were droopy looking with purple pupils. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt with red pajama pants.

"Murasakibara," the old man walked over to the tall person.

"This. Is. Not. For. You. To. Eat!" The old man jabbed a finger repeatedly on Murasakibara's chest, jabbing it harder on the last word. It seems to Kuroko that the guy didn't really care.

"Ehh? I want more maibou.." Murasakibara puffed his cheeks out and pouted. He gave his short grandpa a sad look.

"Stop acting like a child, Murasakibara. You're a teenager, so act like one," the short man coldly pointed out.

The taller teen began to stomp his feet childishly and whine loudly. The grandpa ignored Murasakibara and turned to face Kuroko with a thin smile.

"Kuroko-kun, this is my grandchild, Murasakibara Atushi."


End file.
